Chino
|appearances = Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |variants = Chino Custom |related = Virgo Peyote |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needle) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Dominator |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = chino |handlingname = CHINO |textlabelname = CHINO |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Chino is a two-door muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Chino is a large 2 door coupé of late 1960's design, very similar to the Virgo released in the previous DLC. Its overall design, especially in the side profile, appears to be derived primarily from a . The Chino features a grilled front end, dual circular headlights and a chrome bumper, along with twin tail lights and chrome bumper. Chrome trimmings can be seen on the bottom side of the car, as well as chrome stripes running through the entire length of the car, on the outer edges of the same. By default the vehicle comes with custom low profile tires and wheels when purchased from Legendary Motorsport and Benny's Original Motor Works (latter for the enhanced version only). The Chino may appear as a hardtop coupé, but can be customized at Los Santos Customs to remove the roof entirely or replace it with a non-retractable fabric top. The vehicle borrows some of the badges found on the Peyote, while having its own "CHINO" badge, applied to the rear end. Current Design Gallery Soft-top= |-| Topless= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Overall, the Chino is a fairly lacking car in terms of performance. It has a low acceleration because of its heavy weight, and the lowest top speed for its class. While the Chino is considered a Muscle car, its engine output is much lower than other cars, making it relatively easy to control and hard to spin out. Handling wise, the Chino is a very well handling Muscle, able to go through most corners without much effort. It still has its bouts of oversteer like any other Muscle, but when the Chino spins out, it is easy to correct. Crash deformation is above average, owing mostly to its large, heavy body which makes it resilient to physical damage and protects the engine sufficiently well. The car's width may prove to be an issue when attempting to cut in between lanes of traffic as it is abnormally wide for a car in general. Overall, the Chino is a good car for cruising around in, but otherwise, is a meager choice for competitive races. GTA V Overview ) |website_top_speed = 120 / 193 ( ) 130 / 209 ( ) |website_gears = 4 ( ) |website_engine = 462cui (7.6L) V8 300HP ( ) |website_drivetrain = RWD ( ) |website_mass = 2404 / 5300 ( ) |observed_acceleration = 10.1 Seconds |observed_top_speed = 80 / 128 |observed_gears = 4 |observed_engine = V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :B Only available at Benny's Original Motor Works (enhanced version). Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ChinoTopless-GTAV-front.png|A topless Chino in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) ChinoSofttop-GTAV-front.png|A soft-top Chino in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) VapidChino-Screenshot-GTAVIGGP2.jpg|Official screenshot of a modified Chino. Chino-Screenshot-GTAV.jpg|Another official screenshot of the Chino. MarksmanPistol-IGGPt2.jpg|Screenshot of the Marksman Pistol, with a Chino in the background. Chino-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Chino on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version. Chino-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|The Chino on Benny's Original Motor Works. Chino-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Chino on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Available in the three protagonists' garages. ;Enhanced version *Available from Legendary Motorsport for $225,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available from Legendary Motorsport for $225,000 (all versions). *Available from Benny's Original Motor Works for $225,000 (enhanced version only). Trivia General *In its description, it is mentioned as being the choice of statesmen. This is most likely a reference to the 35th President of the United States, , whose was a Lincoln Continental. Kennedy was travelling in this limousine when he was assassinated in 1963. The description also mentions tennis and sexual promiscuity, which Kennedy was also famous for. *Chino pants, particularly khaki, were a common piece of apparel among Latino gangbangers in 1990s Los Angeles. The Chino is one of the cars to be customized in the Lowriders update, which pays homage to this culture. *Chino is the name of a in southern , . This area is the inspiration for areas such as Paleto Bay and Bolingbroke Penitentiary. *The default station of the Chino is East Los FM. See Also *Chino Custom - Lowrider variant, added with the Lowriders update. *Virgo *Manana Navigation }} de:Chino (V) es:Chino pt:Chino Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Lowriders Category:Muscle Vehicle Class